


Glasses

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Brave Eddie Kaspbrak, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Henry Bowers's Gang, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie stands up to Henry Bowers for Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Glasses

“You wouldn’t hit a guy with glasses, would you?” Richie challenged Henry Bowers. The bully was twice his size. Of course, he was scared. He was not going to look scared in front of Eddie who cowered in fear off to the side. Still, he was impressed with what Richie was doing - for him, no less.

Henry scoffed. “That doesn’t give you a free ride, Tozier!”

“Then maybe you ought to get some!” Richie retorted. “Is that why you never drive?” Oh, wrong thing to say for sure as Henry’s entire face fumed.

“Richie,” Eddie warned him.

“You really got some mouth, Tozier!” Henry threatened as he waved his fist right near his face. The guy was so muscular. He never punched Richie before but he could just feel how much one punch could hurt.

Richie smirked. “Ooh, you want a little lip action? Bowers, you’re so naughty!”

Henry turned his nose up. To Richie’s surprise, Henry’s friends laughed, too. Just one death glare from Henry made them stop.

“Do you want me to rip your mouth off? ‘Cause I can!” Henry threatened him, obviously starting to lose his temper. 

“I’d like to see you try!” Richie challenged him, standing tall. 

Eddie’s cheeks grew warm. He was doing this for him, all because Henry shoved him against his locker. Richie was a fighter after all. The boy never backed down.

Right then, Henry grabbed Richie by his shirt collar, stretching it out by the neck. Belch and Vic looked nervous, standing guard. Feeling his chest tighten, Eddie took out his inhaler.

“You’re dead, Tozier!” Henry’s shaking fist hovered over Richie’s head.

“Mr. Bowers!” A teacher called out. She marched towards the scene, her heels hitting the ground, echoing throughout the schoolyard. “How many times are you going to have detention this year? March yourself down to the office this second!”

Before leaving, Henry pointed a finger right in Richie’s face. “This isn’t over.”

Once Henry and his gang left, Eddie could finally take a breath of relief. “Are you fuckin’ crazy, Richie! He could have murdered you!” He pointed out, slugging Richie’s arm.

Despite feeling his own heart pounding, Richie puffed up his chest. “Who says that lunatic scares me?” he laughed.

“You know you don’t have to do that,” Eddie said to him, looking away. All he wanted to do was face one of his own battles instead of someone sticking up for him. He was not weak.

Knowing what Eddie was getting at, Richie wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Eddie, it’s what friends do.”

“I know,” Eddie smiled, trying to get rid of the tears.


End file.
